


Путь наверх

by Lisaveta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ohana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Они все защищают свою охану как могут.Многочисленные смерти статистов. Никаких моральных терзаний, пони и охана.





	Путь наверх

Во всем виноват этот взгляд. То, как Стив посмотрел, когда к голове Дэнни приставили пистолет.

Из раны над бровью текла кровь, пачкая левую половину лица. Тяжелые капли свисали на коротких ресницах. И Дэнни… Дэнни уже знал, что Стив пойдет на любой риск. Всё, чтобы вытащить его.

Их, на самом деле.

Кона посмотрела исподлобья. Короткий взгляд, в котором расчет и знание. Сидящая на полу со связанными за спиной руками, она вся была как натянутая струна, как взведенный курок.

Стив выронил пистолет и показал кучке идиотов вокруг свои пустые раскрытые ладони. Он хмурился и медленно дышал. Он бросился вперед, как только дуло пистолета перестало давить на висок Дэнни.

Дальше все было так быстро — и все же каждая секунда растягивалась на минуты, на часы и вечность. Вот Дэнни качается на стуле в сторону, сбивая самого близкого к себе мерзавца. Вот взвивается вверх Кона, ударом ноги вышибая пистолет из чьей-то руки. Вот раздаются выстрелы. Вот Стив профессиональным движением распарывает чужое горло вытащенным неизвестно откуда ножом. И снова выстрелы. Чей-то крик. Запах пыли, разлетающейся от любого движения и забившей нос. Металлическая вонь свежей крови. И снова выстрелы и удары.

Когда все замерло, строительная пыль так и продолжала кружиться в воздухе, отливая ржавчиной в свете низкого солнца из окна.

Стив нашел его взглядом, ощупал им. И этот взгляд… Из-за него тоже.

Скинув с себя балласт обломков стула, Дэнни схватил первый попавшийся пистолет и только после этого бросился к сползшему на пол Стиву.

— Черт! Детка, — едва ли не проскулил Уильямс, пачкая свои руки в крови с футболки Стива. — Ну какого черта ты устроил?

— С тобой…

— Да все со мной в порядке. В отличии от тебя, суперманьяка с ножом. Кона?

— Жива, босс, — отозвалась девушка, деловито собирающая оставшееся на полу и в руках отморозков оружие. — Что с МакГарретом?

— Две в корпус, одна в ногу. Надо срочно вытаскивать его отсюда. Где подкрепление, Стив? — Дэнни обхватил голову партнера, заглядывая в его потемневшие глаза. — Помнишь, мы с тобой говорили об этом — сначала подкрепление, а потом можешь рваться вперед. Что сложного в этой схеме для твоих петушиных мозгов?

— Придет. Я скинул координаты Чину.

— А сам полез в этот сраный гадюшник за нами? И чему я удивляюсь, честное слово. Ты чокнутый придурок! Давай, поднимайся. На выстрелы кто-то обязательно придет. Здесь была только часть группировки. Они все еще где-то в здании.

Дэнни закончил перетягивать бедро Стива чьей-то футболкой и вздернул на ноги. Кона тут же подхватила МакГарретта с другого бока, позволяя опираться на себя. Такая же избитая, как Дэнни, в порванной майке и следами чьих-то рук, с синяками, проступающими на коже. Чертовски обеспокоенным взглядом смотрящая на Дэнни.

— Мы выберемся. Чин скоро придет за нами. И будь уверена, я много чего выскажу им с Гровером. Из того, как надо присматривать за этим маньяком, чтобы он не срывался с цепи. Меня не было… сколько? Полдня? А ты уже нагородил хуйни, Стивен.

Кона кинула на него веселящийся взгляд. Она тоже знала, что именно поэтому Стив и пришел сюда. Прошло десять часов после того, как они уехали из дворца Иолани.

Дэнни с Коной взяли почти случайно. Они осматривали одно из заброшенных помещений, в которых когда-то квартировалась банда, когда сработала ловушка. Их отбросило взрывом в стену. Дэнни пытался вытащить из здания Кону, когда на них напали. Он не мог оставить ее. Потом была перевозка в другое место, избиение, попытка узнать, как много Пять-0 известно о планах банды и новом логове. Какой-то ублюдок приставал к Коно, порвал на ней одежду, лапал. Дэнни каждый раз выбешивал его до новых побоев, лишь бы он не подходил к девушке.

Они знали, что их найдут и вытащат. Они тянули время, заговаривали зубы, дразнили, язвили, терпели и ждали.

Стив появился почти в последний момент. Дэнни явно умел доводить до ручки не только свою бывшую.

Спуститься удалось не более, чем на пару пролетов, когда снизу раздались крики и топот десятка ног.

Дэнни зашипел, потянул их в сторону дверного проема другого этажа.

— Давай, давай Стив. Нам надо убраться отсюда.

Здание, в котором они находились, было устроено словно какой-то гребанный лабиринт: множество комнат, иногда проходных, галереи и окна во всю стену. Внутренней отделки почти нет, только голый кирпич и панели.

— Наверное, это один из заброшенных отелей, — тихо подтвердила подозрения Кона. Запыхавшаяся, вся в разводах пота по пыльной коже, с мазками крови на лице. Берущая на себя вес и ценность своего неразумного босса с отчаянной готовностью. — Подожди. Посади его здесь, Дэнни. Я найду другую лестницу или выход. 

Они аккуратно сгрузили тяжело дышащего и почти не сопротивляющегося МакГарретта у стены. Дэнни сжал ее руку, вкладывая в нее еще один пистолет, прежде чем отпустить. Где-то наверху слышался шум, их явно уже искали.

Стив был бледным, таким чертовски бледным и прохладным. Он открыл глаза, когда Дэнни попытался размотать грубую повязку на его боку.

— Эй, Дэнно!

— Не называй меня так! Вот даже не смей теперь. Ты повел себя как последний идиот. Ты… Ненавижу тебя! Это выглядит довольно дерьмово, Стивен. Твой бок.

Стив улыбнулся словно обдолбанный. Потянулся рукой, устраивая ее на шее Дэнни.

— Там была кровь. И эти осколки. Повсюду. Из тебя такой хреновый заложник, Дэнно.

— Не лучше, чем из тебя спасатель! Где подкрепление, МакГарретт? Ты обещал, что больше не будешь никуда лезть один. Ты обещал! Ты Грейс в этом клялся. Она будет тобой очень расстроена.

\- Я обещал… что буду с тобой.

Дэнни потянулся, касаясь губами прохладного лба.

Когда вернулась Кона, он уже закончил перетягивать разодранный бок Стива. По тому как сжимались ее губы, по тому как белели пальцы сжимающие пистолет, можно было сказать, что разведка не вселила в нее оптимизма.

— Это я, - подняла она руки, смотря на напрягшегося Дэнни, направившего на нее оружие. - Всего лишь я. Нас ищут. У них не больше десятка человек, но все вооружены. До зубов. Прямо по коридору слева от нас есть еще одна лестница. Но она обрушена через этаж вниз. И просматривается. Еще есть шахта лифта, мы можем спуститься, если найдем веревку.

— Нам не надо спускаться, — часто моргая, заявил Стив. — Пойдем на крышу. Меньше выходов, все просматриваются. Чин нас быстрее найдет.

— Лестница наверх вроде цела, — кивнула Кона, безоговорочно принимая его дурацкие решения за единственно верные.

Дэнни сжал ее запястье.

— Нам придется пройти мимо них.

— Нам надо поднять туда Стива.

— Я смогу. Это просто пара царапин.

— Ой, заткнись! Заткнись, черт тебя побери. Мы идем наверх. Кона, ты поведешь Стива. Захлопни рот, МакГарретт. Временно ты выбываешь из списка способных спорить. И так, Кона, ты ведешь его. Я иду впереди и контролирую путь.

— Пойдешь налегке, — усмехнулась она, одобрительно кивая. И пытаясь в одиночку поднять своего босса с пола.

Стив зашипел, заскрипел зубами, упираясь рукой в стену, помогая себе встать. Упрямый болван.

Дэнни, рассовывающий по карманам брюк оружие, чуть не застонал от острого чувства нежности и страха. Дышать стало так трудно, сново он все еще привязанный там, на стуле, и на грудь снова давит какой-то отморозок. Словно его все еще не отпустила взрывная волна.

Им просто надо было продержаться.

— Не обращай внимания ни на что. Просто иди вперед, понятно, Кона?

— Да, босс. Иди уже!

— Стив?

МакГарретт снова посмотрел тяжелым взглядом из-под темных ресниц. Упрямо мотнул головой. Потянулся к нему рукой, такой слабой, что Дэнни самому пришлось ловить ее, подставляя плечо. Позволяя себя обнимать.

— Давай, Дэнни.

На мгновение вжав собственный подбородок чуть сильнее в плечо, Стив выпустил его.

Едва скрывшись от бдительного взгляда напарника, Дэнни засунул пистолет, что сжимал в руке, за пояс брюк. Ему нельзя шуметь. Подходящая по размеру арматурина нашлась только в следующей комнате. Обмотав ладонь оторванным рукавом рубашки, он осторожно поднял кусок железного прута. И двинулся дальше.

Первый бандит выскочил на него почти случайно. Такой глупый, самоуверенный мальчишка лет двадцати с небольшим. Как большинство в этой банде. Дикий. Почти озверевший от крови и вседозволенности.

Да, во всем был виноват тот взгляд Стива. Все его взгляды.

Дэнно даже не успел замахнуться, скорее ткнул острым краем прута в живот парня, а когда тот сжался, инстинктивно закрываясь, обрушил удар на подставленный затылок.

Оттащив обмякшее тело в сторону, Дэнни выглянул из-за угла комнаты, осматривая довольно длинную галерею, шедшую вдоль пустых окон с видом на джунгли. Двое в другом её конце что-то обсуждали по гавайски.

Подхватив горсть бетонной крошки, Дэнни бросил ее в дверной проем. Ребятки затихли. Зашуршал песок под их грубыми ботинками.

Он вышел к ним когда они были шагов за пять до проема в стене. Военный нож Стива почти сразу воткнулся куда-то в грудь одного из парней, на серый пол брызнула кровь. Тут же перехватив прут двумя руками, Дэнни выбил пистолет из рук его дружка. Тот отступил, вытаскивая из-за пояса нож. Препоганейше усмехнулся, словно не его приятель корчился на полу, скользкими от крови руками пытаясь выдрать из груди кусок хорошо закаленного металла.

— Привет, кекаки кеокео.

Дэнни молчал, только дышал, глубоко и ровно.

Парнишка рванул к нему резко, почти без раздумий и тактики, слепо и глупо. Дэнни уклонился раз, другой, а затем с хорошего размаха ударил по левому боку, очерчивая тяжелым прутом прямо по ребрам, ломая их к чертям. Затем ударил острым концом в живот. Перехватил рукой за растянутую футболки, потянув в сторону, знакомя его лицо с каменной кладкой. И еще раз. И еще. Пока лицо не превратилось в сплошное месиво, а парень не обмяк. Только после этого Дэнни прислонил прут к стене, и пошел проверить что там со вторым.

Этот идиот вскинул на него испуганные, огромные глаза, оскалил измазанные в крови губы. Дэнни ухватился за рукоятку торчащего из него ножа, Потянул на себя на пару сантиметров, а потом надавил всем весом, отводя острие в сторону сердца. Одно движение и парень затих. Дэнни вынул нож, вытирая его о яркую рубашку валяющегося в его ногах трупа. А затем перевернул его на спину, чтобы не была видна рана. Кона со Стивом прекрасно знали, куда он идет и что должен сделать. Но не стоит.

Подхватив парня с разбитым лицом под мышки, Дэнни оттащил его в противоположную сторону здания, туда где из окна открывался чудесный вид на океан. Обмякшее тело было неповоротливым, и пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы выкинуть его наружу. Пусть думают, что они в этой части здания. Услышав характерный звук удара об землю, он даже проверять не стал, просто вернулся в галерею как раз вовремя, чтобы опередить Кону со Стивом.

Мужик, присматривающий за лестницей, был большим и крепким, на голову выше Дэнни и раза в два шире. Он оскалился в улыбке, когда Уильямс вышел на него. Демонстративно заткнул за пояс пистолет.

— Что, маленький хаоле решил поиграть в прятки?

Этого мерзавца Дэнни помнил — именно он вытаскивал их с Коной из фургона. Грубо и жестко. Облапал девушку, приложил Дэнни о гравийную дорожку, прежде чем потащить в здание.

Он действовал, как человек, привыкший подавлять всех массой — грубо, жестко, целенаправленно. Получив несколько раз хук слева, только усмехался, все прижимая и прижимая Дэнни к краю лестницы.

— Бьешь как девчонка. У этой вашей красотки удар и то сильнее, — глумился он. Вдавил Дэнни в стену, тяжело прикладывая спиной, держа одной лапищей за шею, другой за руку с зажатым в ней прутом.  
Дэнни захрипел, поджал ноги, упираясь ими в стену, одним рывком подался вперед, попутно ударяя свободной рукой с небольшим ножичком, отобранным у одного из бандитов, здоровяку под ребра. Тот отшатнулся, его повело в сторону. Пытался хвататься за Дэнни, но он был слишком проворным для этого, уходя под рукой в сторону, падая на пол. Ударил по колену, лишая здоровяка последнего равновесия.

Он скатывался даже не по лестнице, а через пролеты без перил, словно мешок с отбросами, противно хрустя переломанными костями.

Дэнни потер шею, липкими пальцами поправил воротник рубашки.

Острая, почти ослепляющая злость и не думала проходить. Стоило только вспомнить тот взгляд.

Дэнни начал подниматься вверх.

Следующему мальчишке спокойно и тихо перерезал горло.

Еще одного парня, которого тоже слишком хорошо знал по личным делам их расследования, бил прутом до тех пор, пока не устала рука, а от чавкающего звука разорванной в лоскуты плоти и перемолотых костей не стало тошнить.

Злость только росла. Злость вызревала и темнела. Эта спокойная уверенность в глазах Коны. Ссадина на ее челюсти слева. Ее вздохи, глубокие, порывистые, когда она думала, что никто не заметит. Эти угрозы, что ее… что ей будет очень плохо, если Дэнни не скажет. И чертова память, так отвратительно двоящаяся в тот момент. Он знал, что в этот раз их подмога близка, и никакие взрывы, теракты и само небо, падающее на землю, не остановят Стива на пути к ним. Он знал, что им стоит только ждать и держаться. Он знал… Но чертов Стив МакГарретт!

Дэнни провел рукой по лицу, размазывая капли чьей-то крови въедающейся в кожу маской.

До крыши оставалось еще три пролета, когда где-то за его спиной раздались выстрелы. Вдох замер где-то в груди.

— Все в порядке, Дэнни, — почти весело крикнула Кона. — Мы идем. Медленно. И нам мешают.

Он почти не помнит, как спустился, как почти упал сверху на стреляющего по пустому дверному пролету, ублюдка, вышибая из него дух и в одно движение ломая шею. Выглянувшая из-за стены Кона благодарно кивнула. Стив снова смотрел тем взглядом, ради которого можно было пройти все.

Дэнни подхватил Стива сбоку, почти закидывая себе на плечо его тяжелую слабую руку.

— Давай, детка, перебирай ногами. Нам надо подняться совсем немного.

Кона скинула своего босса на Дэнни, доставая второй пистолет. Даже с учетом, что Стив пытался помогать себе подниматься, опираясь на стену, двигались они слишком медленно. На предпоследнем пролете, у выхода на этаж, завязалась настоящая перестрелка. Снизу слышались приближающиеся шаги.

— На счет три я начинаю стрелять, — сказала Кона, вынимая обойму на одном из пистолетов и проверяя количество оставшихся пуль. — Вы пробегаете мимо дверей.

— На счет пять ты идешь за нами, — кивнул ей Стив. И упрямо сжал губы, чуть отстраняясь от Дэнни.

— Тогда три.

Кона встала прямо в дверном проеме, стреляя сразу из двух пистолетов. Дэнни бы восхитился ею, в сотый раз, наверное, но у него была задача проконтролировать Стива и оказаться по ту сторону самому. На счет «пять» он дернул девушку за руку, сшибая ее с ног прямо себе в объятья. Со стороны остатков банды тут же открылся огонь из чего-то подозрительно напоминающее УЗИ.

На крышу они вывалились все вместе. Следующего, кто попытался сунуться в проем двери наверх, Стив снял точным выстрелом в лоб. Когда только за пистолет схватиться успел?

На горизонте со стороны джунглей к ним быстро приближались вертушки.

*****

Их почти сразу забрали в Триплер, оставив разбираться с остатками банды Чина и Гровера. Келли порывался полететь с ними, но Кона сжала Чина за предплечье, утягивая в сторону и что-то говоря на ухо. Его и без того жесткое, словно выточенное из мрамора лицо окаменело, разом заострившись. Пришедшая было на смену беспокойству уверенность, схлынула с него, обнажая острые камни и твердость привязанностей и убеждений. Коснувшись лба кузины своим лбом, Чин что-то ответил ей, и подтолкнул к начавшему запускать движение лопастей вертолету. Дэнни протянул ей руку, помогая забраться внутрь, тут же обнимая за талию и прижимая к себе. Провожавший их взглядом Чин Хо кивнул ему.

В госпитале Стива сразу же увезли в хирургию.

Дэнни с Коной посадили на соседние кушетки в одной из палат. И даже ширму убрали. Все же в военных госпиталях есть своя прелесть: людям, работающим здесь, немного плевать на правила приличия и протоколы. Их пациенты шумные, сильные, все сплошь психи, порой не способные разлучаться с братьями и сестрами по оружию даже пока им делают клизму. Они цепляются друг за друга глазами. И ровно дышат. Они уверены, что с этой фигней тоже справятся.

Чин нашел их в госпитале уже глубокой ночью. Такая отважная и сильная Кона оплела Дэнни словно лиана, тепло дышала ему в шею и сжимала рукой запястье. Завтра ей надо будет взять себя в руки, привычно усмехнуться и снова быть устрашающей и прекрасной. Но пока Кона позволяла Дэнни бояться за нее, а не себя.

Проморгавшись, Дэнни настороженно посмотрел на вошедшего в палату, а потом, разом расслабившись, бросил взгляд на соседнюю койку, где глубоким медикаментозным сном спал Стив.

— Как вы?

— Если бы у меня там всё не болело, сказал бы, что я в раю, — поморщился Дэнни, вытаскивая руку из-под девушки на его койке. — В объятьях прекраснейшей из женщин на этом острове, и Стив рядом молчит и никуда не лезет.

Чин Хо чуть расслабил плечи.

— Я заберу её домой? Вам надо отдохнуть. Могу и тебя подкинуть.

— Нет. Куда я уйду? — хмыкнул Дэнни, кивая на спящего Стива.

Действительно, подумал Чин. Это с нервным беспокойством Коны о том, что она оказалась недостаточно хороша, чтобы справиться с ситуацией, что она могла снова… выбыть? он справится сам. А вот если МакГарретт проснется и не обнаружит рядом Дэнни — доведет всю больницу. Себя доведет. И, скорее всего, попытается сбежать. Им же нельзя быть далеко друг от друга, не вместе.

— Ничего никому не говорите, пока я не напишу отчет по произошедшему. Если что, вы вышли на банду, когда у них начался внутренний передел. Стив пришел за вами, забрал и при выходе на крышу вам пришлось стрелять. С Максом я уже говорил.  
Это выражение глаз Чин почти ненавидел. Он видел такое у себя, когда его вышвырнули из полиции. Видел его у Стива в первые недели его возвращения.

— Спасибо.

Чин кивнул. Затем подошел к больничной койке, сжал плечо Дэнни, прежде чем аккуратно поднять кузину на руки. Она, разумеется, уже не спала, и довольно вздохнув, устроила голову у него на плече.

— Махала, брах.

Чин Хо уже давно понял, что больше не сможет работать в полиции.

И дело не в старых обидах, не в том, как от него отказались. За это время команде Пять-0 пришлось через многое пройти. Им пришлось… Они так решили сами. Они всегда решали сами — бороться за то, чем являются. Работа в полиции никогда не будет вязаться с той избирательной моралью, что выбрали они. Для них существует их охана и все остальные. Для них… для них существует, наверное, иное «правильно», и они живут согласно ему.

Вероятно, во всем виноват Стив. Дэнни бы яростно согласился с этим выводом. Стив не был копом, никогда. Он был воспитанным их страной убийцей, сыном войны больше, чем сыном Джона МакГарретта. Для Стива всегда существовал его отряд и те, другие, кто стоял на их пути. Которых убивали без жалости и лишних мыслей. Врагов. Вернувшись на Оаху, он жил по этому же принципу, да еще и с губернаторским иммунитетом. Для него этот мир остался полем боя, все той же войной. Стив приучил к этому свою новую команду. Семью.

Сам Чин принял такие условия, как принял протянутую руку Стива. После всего он сжился с этим видением, с определенным уровнем безжалостности.

Кона ничего другого и не знала. Только верность и океан, также по-своему безжалостный, стирающий все на своем пути. Ее сильный, упрямый и принципиальный характер у них пришелся как нельзя кстати. Она не умела прогибаться. Она не ломалась. Она выбирала. Кона позволяла заглядывать в свои глубины только им, только им доверяла.

Гровер… Лу всегда был крутым. Всегда против грязи и за семью. Всегда с пушкой и принципами. Лу пытался сопротивляться Стиву. Стив не любит, когда ему сопротивляются. Но каким-то своим чутьем почувствовал, что Гровер их. Что этот сбежавший на край их земли человек материка — их.

Дэнни… Чин всегда понимал, что каким бы ни был Стив, как бы он ни выстраивал вокруг них стены защиты, из своего понимания мира, из упорства и какой-то запятнанной праведности, без Дэнни этого бы не вышло. Дэнни был сердцем, Дэнни был теплом, Дэнни был и остается тем, ради кого дышит Стив. Если подумать, Дэнни всегда был причиной скептично смотреть на все вокруг и не успокаиваться.

Как в нем могла сочетаться вот эта семейственность и та сила, от которой даже Стив иногда покрывался мурашками, до сих пор непонятно.

В том заброшенном отеле Чин прекрасно видел всю картину произошедшего. Мог разложить все по минутам. То, как приближался к зданию МакГарретт, ведомый страхом за своих и злостью — сломанная шея дозорного на дороге. То как он заходил — точные пулевые попадания у троих в холле. Еще один на лестнице — аккуратная красная дырка прямо в центре лба. Четко, по военному равнодушно. В комнате на третьем этаже несколько трупов, грязных, переломанных, соответствующей потасовке в замкнутом пространстве. В стенах застрявшие пули. На полу мусор, пыль, кровь, обломки мебели, лямка от майки Коны. Чин сел рядом с ней, проводя пальцами по волокнам — не вырвана во время заварушки, а срезана ножом. Рядом с обломками стула упавшие веером капли крови, о да, Дэнни иногда бывает чертовски раздражающим, так, что ловит кайф от этого только Стив.

Дальше дорожка крови на этаж вниз по лестнице и немного в комнатах.

А потом путь из трупов.

Чертовски грязных, утопающих в крови, разодранных чем-то простым — тяжелым и неровным. Чин смотрел на тело с разможженой головой — сильные, мощные удары ярости и желания причинить боль, желания порвать и смести в сторону. Смотря на деяния рук его, Чин чувствовал… чувствовал нежность. И благодарность. И привязанность. Чин знал, за кого убивал Дэнни, за кого так боялся.

На обратном пути из Триплера Чин съехал с трассы, заворачивая к неприметной проселочной дороге, ведущей прямо к крутому берегу океана. Остановившись почти у самого края, Келли открыл багажник, вынимая из него завернутый в пакет железный прут, обрывок рубашки Дэнни и жидкость для розжига. Вышедшая из машины Кона, одетая в его запасную футболку, такая уставшая и хрупко-ломкая в предрассветной дымке, смотрела за тем, как он сжигает ткань. Довольно щурясь от запаха ветра и соли, свободы и крови.

— Он смешил меня, пока мы сидели там связанные. Рассказывал как они со Стивом снова пытались покататься на его Меркури.

— Хм!

— Ну, думаю, порно-сцены Дэнни пропустил, — улыбнулась Кона.

Взяв прут, Чин с замахом выкинул его в океан. Где уже никто не найдет.

Они все защищают свою охану как могут.


End file.
